Orthodontists and dental researchers are constantly searching for new and improved ways to correct the problem of lower jaw constriction with collapsed dental arch or overly wide lower jaw and dental arch causing buccal cross bites.
Lower jaw constriction with collapsed dental arch and crowded dentition are the most common dental malocclusion in young or adult patients due to various etiologies. Transverse mandibular deficiency with crowding of the mandibular anterior teeth is frequently present in patients with Class I and II malocclusions. The condition due to insufficient mandibular arch width in various dimensions can cause further skeletal growth problems if left untreated. This anatomical anomaly can also contribute to the development of upper airway constriction and sleep disordered breathing by impacting the airway during the sleep. The overgrown width of the lower jaw also causing buccal cross bite can cause significant damage to the dentition and growth of the temporomandibular joints.
Mandibular symphysis or line of junction of the two pieces of which the bone is composed at an early period of life fuses by 7-8 months of age, with a range from 6 to 9 months.